1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to threshold and door sill assemblies for use in door jam assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to a molded door sill assembly having a threshold formed therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Known threshold and door sill assemblies typically include multiple components such as a sill base, an inclined tread, and a threshold. These multiple components are typically constructed separately from one another and then secured to one another in a suitable manner to form the threshold and door sill assembly. Thus, known threshold and door sill assemblies are manufactured from several parts that require a highly structured assembly and installation process.
The present invention provides improvements over known threshold and door sill assemblies to simplify the manufacturing process, reduce the number of parts, and simplify the assembly and installation process. Furthermore, the present invention provides increased protection against moisture penetration and rot.